


The Curse [Podfic]

by DarkMK



Series: The Fae Tales Podfic Verse [5]
Category: Fae Tales - not_poignant, Original Work
Genre: Childbirth, Classism, Court Politics, Difficult Pregnancy, F/M, Fae Magic, Fae Tales canon, Family, Mind Control, Podfic, Poisoning, Poisons, Pregnancy, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Sex Aversion, Torture, attempted sexual assualt, cruelty to animals (not explicit), fae, glamour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMK/pseuds/DarkMK
Summary: Crielle ferch Fnwy is a common fae of Seelie Court status living under the An Fnwy curse, a distant magic that forces cruelty and horror into a bloodline of fae who are supposed to be good, honourable, virtuous citizens. Managing her darker proclivities with the reputation of goodness she is expected to present to the rest of the world is not easy, and she cannot do it alone.





	The Curse [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034456) by [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/pseuds/not_poignant). 



> **Original not_poignant Notes**  
>  This is part one of two, and is a character study more than anything - and may not make sense if you are unfamiliar with the Fae Tales verse (my apologies to new readers).  
> This is Crielle ferch Fnwy, so you can expect some pretty intense levels of cruelty / remorseless behaviour from her.  
>   
>  **DarkMK Notes**  
>  I'm sure several of you were hoping for the beginning of CoFT, and not another of the canon extras, but I'd already had this recorded and half-edited by the time I decided I wanted to start CoFT sooner rather than later, so I decided it would be better (and faster!) to go ahead and finish this one. The first chapter CoFT will hopefully (fingers crossed!) be out next week, followed the second chapter of this, and continuing to alternate from there, until both this and Deeper Into the Woods are complete. (Also, I just finished a new audiobook contract (yay!), and depending on how things go with that and its sequel, will be the deciding factor on how fast I can get those chapters out.) But I thought this made a really nice background to have for Crielle, since she plays such a prominent in that first CoFT chapter.

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[The Curse - Chapter 1](https://fae-tales-extras-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/a05dfb16-f4f1-4695-b99b-d1f46db9823a)**

Length: 31:38

Thanks for listening!

**Author's Note:**

>  **DarkMK Notes**  
>  I've done something slightly different with names this chapter - I've tried to give them their more proper Welsh pronunciation, for those which it applies, rather than modifying them to the generic American accent I use for narration. My new idea here and henceforth, is that names will be pronounced however the narrating character of that chapter would pronounce them. We'll see if this works out!  
> *  
> Any errors in pronunciation are mine, of course! Also: 'chwaer' = 'sister'.


End file.
